


The Downfall

by BitterMellow



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frigga Feels, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMellow/pseuds/BitterMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki x Reader Fanfiction!<br/>Takes place during Thor: The Dark World</p><p>You are a woman of certain stature, living in the royal palace of Asgard.<br/>As Loki is brought in, The Queen asks a certain favor of you.</p><p>Will rekindling your old bond with Loki do you any good?<br/>Or will the betrayer be betrayed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hold your Silver Tongue, snake!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my very first fanfic ever. Therefore I dearly appreciate comments about spelling, grammar or useful hints. (English isn't my native language.) 
> 
> The first chapters of the fic will consist of rekindling of an old bond, post-avengersangst and romance. 
> 
> After that the Friggafeels and possible dungeonsmut. (I will change the rating when that happens.)
> 
> I will try to post daily, but forgive me if I can't, I'm in an internship, college and run a household! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“I refuse.” You look into Frigga’s eyes defiantly, her demand almost too hard to even believe. You open your mouth, your voice softening. “The influence I seemingly had on that silver tongue of his, appears to be all for naught by now.” Your eyes flutter to the sky, you See, a strange feeling of setting demise clutches your heart. “The near destruction of Midgard was inevitable, My Lady. And it will only get worse in the eons to follow.” You turn your gaze back at The Queen, her blonde curls reflecting the wavering of the candles surrounding you. A sad smile creeps up your face as you tell her: “Besides, your presumed son might have been used by a creature unknown.”

Frigga scowls at the stab at her son’s heritage before softening her expression. “My Lady, tell me what you See.” You sigh and shake your head. “My Queen, I have sworn not to interfere in any way. Besides, I am not the only one who Sees in this kingdom of yours.” The Queen’s face turns harsh and she raises her chin. “Then I will bother you no further.” She turns around on her heels and stalks out of the room.

A long sigh escapes your mouth, as you turn back towards the grand room you own, realizing you may have been a little harsh on the Queen. After all, she has nurtured and raised this second son as well. It is all but normal she wishes to know what drove her son to such madness.

“Loki.” His name still tastes a little salty on your lips, you remember his stark blue eyes and raven hair, his lean body and restless soul. A frown forms on your face as Frigga’s request resonates in your mind again “I promised him to make his stay in the dungeons as comfortable as possible, conversing with you has always been a pleasure of his. Go see him.” A second, even longer sigh escapes you and you turn around and walk to the door, opening it. “Fine.” You murmur to yourself, starting the descend from the highest room in the palace to the lowest crofts.

 

The trip takes you some time, and you realize you haven’t been out your chambers for quite a while. Nothing has changed however, nobles still try to backstab each other to gain approval of the King and Queen, warriors are still getting morbidly drunk every night. It has never been a life that suited you. As you walk down the last flight of stairs your dress flows behind you, all soft fabrics and colours that suit your complexion and hair.

The guards halt you and you tell them of the request from Frigga. One of them nods and asks you to follow him. He takes you to a cell, a little grander than the other ones, Loki’s on the bed, seemingly resting. The guard lets you in and stations himself in front of the cell.

“I never thought I would be able to sneak up on you this easily again.” Your voice resonates loudly in the small space. His voice retorts, before turning around to gaze upon you: “That’s because I knew you were here already, My Lady.” You look at him as he gets up and offers you a chair, his lean muscles rippling underneath his shirt. “I see your time on Midgard hasn’t deprived you from you manners.” He sits down himself, looking you over and grinning. “I see my absence from Asgard did nothing to compromise your beauty. Are you still not interested in marriage?” You laugh, a high tinkle filling the air with crystals of happiness. “Hold your silver tongue, snake.” He laughs as well, the sounds like music to your ears. You’ve missed him, you’ve missed these talks, these battles of wits. His eyes find yours “Touché, My Lady. Tell me now, why have you come to visit me? Surely the dungeons are no place for a lady of your stature.” Your face turns more serious, looking at him intently “It is not easy to decline a request of The Queen, Loki.” Your hand looks for his on the table “Besides, I have always been rather fond of you, and I’m fairly curious as to why you tried to subdue Midgard without consulting me first.”

Loki averts his gaze, staring at the ceiling. “Have you Seen everything?” You shake your head “No, I could not bear to watch the whole ordeal. And it seems you have some explaining to do as well.” A playful grin appears on his face again, as he looks for your eyes again, his voice light and hazy “Will that mean I receive more of these little visits of you?” You shake your head and scowl at him

“You are unbelievable.”

 


	2. The Fool never sees the end of the play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what Loki's motives where all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!  
> I'm currently very sick and try my best to write as much as I can, but it's pretty damn hard.
> 
> Love you all!

The next day you return, you yearn for an explanation for all his madness. Your pace is quicker this time, as you make your way to the dungeons. You greet the guards, as one of them leads you to his cell, this time returning to his post, leaving you and this fallen prince out of earshot.

He’s awake, reading a book. His long, lean legs are stretched out, and his fingers gently stroke the edge of the page he’s reading. Your dress makes a soft sound as you enter, making him look up at you, intense blue gaze staring into your soul. It’s almost as if he’s trying to figure out what you have Seen.

A grin splits his face as he quickly gets up, striding over to you and picking up your hand, gently stroking his lips against the top. You feel his warm breath against your skin and feel the urge to pull him closer. After all, you do not easily forget. A warm voice wakes you from your dreams. “I see you take your duties very seriously, My Lady.” You let out a soft laugh before retorting “I guess that’s why I’m such a good example, no?” He looks you over before nodding at you. “Flawless, as always,” he says, before guiding you to a chair and offering it to you. His eyes glisten with mischief. “What juicy rumors have you for me! I’m dying to know.” You indulge in his mischief, granting him a conspiratory smile, you’re voice steady and calm as you look at him intently. “Well, Odin has been trying fairly hard to make Thor choose a bride, my Prince. Preferably one that is not a Midgardian. He deems this ‘Jane’ unworthy of his Son.” Loki stares at you for a second, a strange emotions flashing through his eyes for a split second, before bursting out into laughter. However, this laughter does not bring you joy. It is forced and ugly, filled with the venom of his hate and rage. “My Lady, please tell me you see the irony in the situation.” You nod slowly, before whispering: “Would I have told you otherwise, my leech?” You sit upright, and wave your hand casually, as magic fills the air, creating an illusion for the guards to see and hear.

Loki looks at you, curiosity in those icy, blue eyes. “The irony is, that you are in a cell for deeming the Midgardians unworthy, whilst the man on the throne is doing the exact same thing. But Thor is no fool.” A grunt escapes from his throat in response, anger seeping from his body slowly, oozing, almost like a disease. You retort, your voice turning angry as you realize the stupidity of his actions. “Remember this Loki, the Fool never sees the end of the play! You could’ve been king, if only you had not brought this much destruction to the nine realms.” Your nose crinkles in anger “And that...creature you had an alliance with, why? You knew what he wanted.” His voice pitches up in protest, before wavering as he looks at you. “And for what?” Your voice is a sad whisper. “A throne? Jealousy and revenge?” Your hand reaches out to his startled face, cupping his cold cheek in a warm hand. He allows the touch, slowly leaning into it.

Your mouth opens and your voice is warm.

  
““I’ve Seen you, my Prince, I always have.”


	3. Trick me once, Trick me twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for the long wait :'(  
> Finals and the end of my internship basically clogged up all of my time :(.  
> Please forgive meh!
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!
> 
> Warning! This is were the possible smut about starts, not the actual dirty, raunchy stuff, but the innuendos,.. If you do not enjoy this, you might want to stop reading
> 
> Love you all <3

Your eyes fly open as you gasp in utter shock. For a moment you look around, soon finding yourself in your own chambers. You lay back down in the velvet softness for a while, before the dream comes back to you. You have dreamt of him again, of his demise, his downfall, his stay in the dungeons. You dream of the smiles he reserves for you, the curiosity in his eyes when you tell him what you See. And you remember, dear Odin, you remember so much. You remember his lips on yours, his hands in the small of your back. His subtle, but welcome attempts to court you. You start feeling uncomfortable in your solitude and quickly rise.

You bathe slowly, removing the excess sweat from your skin, before getting out of the water and drying yourself off with a soft cloth. Picking out a dress that brings out the colour in your eyes, you arrange your hair, staring at your reflection in the mirror. There is beauty in you, and your eyes shine with the knowledge of the nine realms. You smile at yourself, getting up and straigtening your dress once more before starting the descent to the dungeons again. Your pace is hurried, but it goes unnoticed by you. But not by those surrounding you. 

Suddenly you are halted by a woman with dark brown hair, loosely draped on her back and shoulders. She's clad in silver armor and a sword swings on her hip. "Where are you going?" She asks, a demanding tone laced in her voice. You look her in the eyes, Seeing the hate for him whirl inside her, before answering her, slowly. "You know very well where I am going, Lady Sif, since it is no secret." She scowls, he voice dripping with venomous anger as she takes a step closer to you. "Don't get too fond of that snake, My Lady, he is dangerous." She turns around on her heels and stalks away, leaving you confused and puzzled about that last sentence. You continue your jouney, but this time more slowly, lost in thought about this tiny, yet not meaningless conversation with Lady Sif. 

As you enter the dungeon, and the guards let you pass, you walk into his cell, still lost in thought. Before you realize it, his lips are on yours, violently pulling you away from your thoughts and into reality. You take a moment to register the warmth of his breath on your lips, soft as a feather. You lean into him, memories of earlier, happier times flooding you. Your lips move, fueled by the memories of previous kisses, and his lips start moving with yours. The kiss is soft, yet filled with an unspoken desire, a desire both are too afraid to admit to. A wantom too strong to give in to. A wantom that does not suit you, or him either. You pull away, before whispering his name. "Loki." He looks at you, expression soft, before taking your hand and placing a soft kiss on the top of it. His voice is hushed, in silent reverence of the moment passing between the both of you. "I was scared I would forget, my Lady. My deepest apologies." You swallow, throat thick with unspoken emotion as you try to look him in the eyes. "Apologies accepted," you murmur. "but please refrain from attacking my dignity like that again." With those words his softness dissapears, he grins a playful grin before retorting "My Lady, your dignity deserves attacking once in a while." You sigh as he leads you to the now familiar chair. As he sits down himself, you can't help but notice how elegant he is, yet without losing any masculinity. It's a talent like no other.  

"When I'm released from my punishment, I'd like to wed you, beautiful Lady." He smirks at you, with clear confidence about the whole ordeal. You lower your head, trying hard to ban the sadness from your voice as you look up at him again. "Trick me once, trick me twice, My Prince, but I will not fall for the same trick again." He stares at you, slowly blinking, before answering you, his voice low and husky. "My Lady, they were never tricks. I was quite sincere back then, and still am, for what it's worth." A wam feeling fills your veins, as you see the sincerity in his words. He reaches out for your hand, and you allow him to rest his hand on top of yours. "You do not answer me." He says softly "And I can feel your hesistance." A sigh escapes your lips, before looking him in the eyes, quirking an eyebrow as you speak. "Your actions have made it that way. I have Seen, Loki. I have Seen everything that happened and the unspeakable cruelties you are capable off." You pull your hand away. "I have seen your decend into madness, and the foolish actions undertaken to reach your goals." You wave your hand again, weaving a spell to make sure the guards do not hear of the treason you are about to commit. "I have always been supportive of your conquest for the throne, Loki. I agee that neither Odin, nor Thor are a better Leader. But your actions and portrayal of yourself have turned you from a trickster to a villain. You must see that yourself." He lowers his head, nodding his head. You continue "As for why, I can never understand. But know this Loki. You will get another chance, and you will get it soon. Pray you will not take another foolish, impatient action." 

The two of you converse for a while after that. You tell him about the little affair with Lady Sif, and other gossip from the court. You tell him about the earthly 'Jane' and about the aether she supposedly carries inside of her. How Odin is growing increasingly restless. 

 

His time will soon come.


End file.
